A Wedding Fit For A Fenton
by breakingdawn77
Summary: They finally have their normal minute. It only took a wedding of all things- and Clockwork keeping all unwelcome ghost in the Ghost Zone-But Sam wasn't going to complain. Rated T because I'm paranoid like usual. Takes place in between to my series, Family Ties. Will be a two-shot. The cover art credit goes to my husband.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**You guys didn't honestly think that I wouldn't show you their wedding, right? I mean come one, I live for fluff; and trust me, this is fluff. I'm sorry for any cavities that you may receive from reading this. This takes place one year after** _ **The Ties That Bind Us**_ **-one year before Izzy and Dan got married. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go check out my Family Ties series, because this oneshot is related to that. But, it could be read alone if you prefer, some places might just confuse you a bit. Enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Nickelodeon does.**

* * *

The day had started out hectic enough; Sam was beyond thankful to Clockwork, knowing the elder ghost was keeping all the other ghosts at bay in the Zone. If he hadn't, she was pretty sure her head would be rolling on the floor.

Her wedding day had finally arrived, and Sam was ready for it to be over. Her mother had planned just about the whole thing, from the venue down to the napkins that sat at the reception table. Usually, the goth wouldn't let her mother touch one thing when it came to an important event such as this, however at the end of the day, all she gave a damn about was that she'd be married to Danny. That was what kept her sane about everything. And with their improving relationship over the years because of Danielle, her mother knew where to keep to her limits.

But even with all the time that passed, her mother still had her wits about her.

The church was nothing short of being grand. High archways framed the entryway. Stained glass paintings filled the windows, capturing the afternoon sun and making the colors dance across the concrete of the floor. It brought such a sweet warmth to the whole building that she could not help but feel happiness bubble inside. Even though she wasn't one for sunshine, she'd make an exception for this day.

She soon sat down in front of the vanity at the back of the church with her bridesmaids, Valerie and Jazz, her maid of honor – that being Danielle of course – the hair and makeup stylist that her mom had hired, much to her cringe, and finally her parents. She could see the three girls started to leave the room to get into their dresses as the stylist began to pull at her hair with a curling iron.

For the first time that day, she was actually able to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had little bags lined underneath – nothing the makeup artist couldn't fix – but the little purple marks told a story of her staying up quite late, long after Danielle had fallen asleep on her side of the bed.

She promised she wouldn't cry on this day. She wouldn't let the tears slip. However, the moment her hair was finished in an elegant bun with loose strands curling about her face, she couldn't help as they flowed. Her smile couldn't stretch further if she tried; it was such a rare occasion where crying was such a happy event. Thankfully the makeup artist hadn't touched her face yet.

Her mom then came over to her, pulling her up from her chair, Pamela Manson swept her into a lovingly hug. Sam was starting to get used to the loving touch of her mother by now, and she hated to admit how thankful she was for it; she always tried to deny the craving of having a mother that loved her so unconditionally and having it only brought the tears more.

She didn't even notice when her dad had left minutes prior and returned with a to-go cup of black coffee. She gave her dad a grateful grin as she slowly sipped the waking concoction. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as the bitter goodness trickled down her throat. "Thanks, dad."

The three girls then entered the room, clothed in their bridesmaid's dresses.

That's when Sam all but lost it.

Seeing the girls sporting the same dress was beautiful. But when her eyes landed on Danielle, she couldn't help but feel her heart fill with pride at the look at her daughter. _How am I going to handle it when she gets married?_

Danielle's lavender dress flowed effortlessly down her body, meeting the ends of her feet. The beautiful chiffon fabric complimented her nicely, as did the sweetheart neckline that fit against her upper body. A blue belt was snuggled tightly around her waist.

Jazz and Valerie were in the same type of dress, except the colors were reversed between the dress and the belt – Blue and purple were their wedding colors – Amethyst Ocean, is what Tucker had called it as a joke. If he started to sing that damn theme song he had created over a year ago, she'd have to kill him. The girls had yet to get their makeup and hair done, yet Sam thought they all looked so beautiful as is.

She quickly went to her daughter, wrapping her arms around the now seventeen-year-old. Placing her chin on her shoulder, running her fingers lightly through her hair, the soon to be wife tried to careful not let any water from her eyes fall on her. She slightly pulled back to look at Danielle, her eyes a reflection of her own. With her thumb, she wiped a few tears away, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Me?" She questioned with a laugh, gesturing her arms in front of her. "You're not even in your dress yet mom, and you already look amazing."

With that, as to make themselves stop crying, they made their way over to the hair stylist to get Danielle's hair into a half updo with the rest falling down in soft curls, as she had requested.

Sam's mom ushered her in the makeup artist chair too, while Pamela went to retrieve her wedding gown from the other room. The goth could feel the nerves start to trickle deep in her stomach, but they had yet to surface, which she was thankful for; marrying Danny was not something to be nervous about but to celebrate.

Makeup complete, Pamela unzipped the dress, and with the help of the girls, she stepped into her wedding dress. Soon zipped, she went to the mirror to see the completed look while Dani got her makeup done and Jazz and Valerie had their hair done in loose curls.

She gasped at the woman standing in front of her in the mirror. The dress had been a compromise of some sorts between her and her mother, but she couldn't grasp how stunning it truly looked like with her makeup and hair done.

The white sweetheart neckline fitted wonderfully, hugging her small curves. There were little gems, but what was there, added more to it than took away. The A-line skirt was tinted a deep violet; making it a beautiful ball gown. The lace and tool scattered about gave it a timeless feel, something Sam thought she wouldn't like, but ended up loving. It was completed with a black belt wrapped around her waist.

She was brought out of her concentration by her mom placing the veil on her head, securing it with her grandmother's barrette. "There, something old." Covering her mouth, Pamela now had to hold back her own tears.

 _So much crying for a happy day. We people are so weird_ , was the only thing Sam could think as she looked around the room.

Suddenly she could hear her grandma's motorized scooter in the distance. Her dad opened the door just in time for Ida to come riding in. She scooted over to Sam, revealing a silver heart-shaped locket with intricate swirls carved onto it. Ida opened the locket to reveal a picture of them years back when Sam was only five. She once again bit back the tears while delicately hugging the elder woman.

"Now you have your something old, new, and blue." She said, her eyes going to the blue bracelet Danielle had given her the day prior.

A knock on the door made their heads snap to attention. There stood Jack, dressed in a grey pants suit, looking as dapper as ever. "We're ready to go if you guys are."

"I just got my make up done, so that was the last of it," Valerie said.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her heart as it began to race. She looked at him, giving a nod towards her father-in-law. "Ready."

Valerie went first, alone, then Jazz with Roy, and finally, Danielle went down the aisle with Tucker on her arm.

"You ready, Sammy?" her dad said.

That was probably the only time she was okay with the nickname. "I am, dad. Thank you. For everything." Her eyes locked with his to convey how much she truly appreciated all the progress he and her mom had made over the past few years. He gives a short nod in recognition.

The music started to transition, singling for her turn. The nerves were now full center and she felt her spine start to tingle in anticipation. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Sam gripped her dad's arm just a bit tighter. Her heart started to skip a beat every minute or so, it sounded like it was coming from her ears rather than her chest.

He stood still at the end of the aisle, fingers interlocked in front of him, wearing a smooth black suit tailored to fit the curvature of his lean figure. His messy inky black hair was kept in it's familiar style, however, Sam could tell that he had it trimmed just a couple inches to showcase his beautiful sparkling eyes.

Sam's heart began to beat rapidly against the confines of her chest as his lips parted, trying to gulp in enough air. His eyes welled with tears, spilling over and flowing on his cheeks as he took in the sight of her. Tucker had to place a hand on his shoulder in support as to keep from falling over from seeing her. The love that swayed between started soothing her jumble nerves. He loved her, and she loved him: that's what mattered at the end of the day.

All that fear melted away when amethyst eyes locked onto brilliant blue ones. The smiles they shared was secret in a way. Even with all eyes on them, human and ghost alike – like Wulf, Frostbite, Cujo, Dora, Dan, who stood in the back with Izzy, away from everyone's eyes, and Pandora – the two lovebirds took pride in knowing that their smiles spoke so many words between the two. The music somehow seemed to magically guide her down the aisle to her spot next to Danny.

Once there, her dad placed a kiss on her forehead, uniting Danny's and her hand together, signifying his final blessing. Sam swiftly handed off her bouquet to Danielle. She then turned to face Danny, and almost fainted at the sight of love that his eyes held for her.

"We are gathered here today..."

The words seemed to fade, everyone in the whole area actually. Her focus was only on him and him alone. Love seemed to swirl around them, encasing their whole being. She was brought back to reality when the priest asked them to recite their vows.

"Sam," Danny began. "I've tried to practice my vows for two weeks, in which our own daughter had to lock me out of her room when I started to stutter too much when I started to get to the middle. So I'm gonna try to get through this without looking like a buffoon."

Sam couldn't help but slightly giggle at that.

"I didn't always love you like I did do today," Any other girl would've given him a glare, but she just waited for him to continue. "And I probably won't love you the same tomorrow. Because every day I wake up, I fall in love with you a bit more."

"Whether it was as just my best friend, or both as my girlfriend and best friend combined, you held a special place in my heart. The day I saw you on the monkey bars as kids and you pushed Tucker off, I knew you were different, and that only made me want to be your friend even more. You, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, are different, and I wouldn't ask you to change one bit of what makes you, you."

Danielle quickly handed her a tissue to wipe away the onslaught of tears.

"I love you, more than the English language could express, no matter what the fights we get in, no matter what bad things happen, no matter the storm outside, I love you, completely and unconditionally, just as you love me. You love the deepest and darkest parts of me; the parts that haunt me to this very day. You have seen me at my weakest and held me with your strength until I was strong again. You have looked right into my soul when it was empty and you told me to fight. We have so many lifetimes, but not one where I live without you. I will always find you. You are my forever."

 _Weddings. Always guaranteed to make you cry_. "Danny, loving you isn't an always an easy task. It comes with so many unknowns…not knowing if every time I kiss you goodbye, if that's our last. Staying up late to make sure you come back from a fight when Tucker and I can't come with. Seeing you come home with so many cuts, and bruises, I honestly wonder sometimes how you're still breathing. So yeah, it's hard.

"But boy, if you aren't worth it, then no one on this planet is. Daniel James Fenton, I vow, with every fiber of my being, to be by your side in fighting, and when I can't be, to be there in heart, and to hold you when you come home; to believe you will come home every time. I vow to love you entirely, that includes the parts you don't deem worthy."

"I promise to love you as you love me, I never knew if I really believed if soul mates exist, now I look into your endless blue eyes, and I know. I know you're half of me as I am half of you. And no matter how the day ends, I wouldn't change the journey we've been together. Not one bit."

The words from the priest once again fell on deaf ears. Time didn't exist, the people didn't exist, heck, the world could be gone for all they cared as they held each other's hands. Only they mattered.

A few more words, somewhere along the lines of them mindlessly saying _I do_ , and Sam could hear the words, "You may kiss the bride." Then she was being brought in a low dip with Danny's lips crushing onto her and just felt utter bliss, as reality came crashing down around them at the thought that they were actually married. Husband and wife. Forever.

"May I now present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Daniel and Samantha Fenton."

The thunder of clapping and cheering filled the church, and laughter was somehow more musical than the wedding march. It somehow added the love that already filled the close-knit building.

"Thank you, Clockwork," Sam whispered into the thin air, knowing he would still hear her, he was always watching after all.

Clockwork smirked at his orb. "You're welcome, Mrs. Fenton. Congratulations."

* * *

 **I'm not crying, you're crying. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review, if you would do so kindly. Also, I will be adding a second part to show the reception, so be on a lookout for that. Shoutout to my beta reader,** silente **faery** **.** **See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reception

**Okay, here's the second and last piece to this. Sorry that it took a while, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I love the fluff that accompanied this. Then again, I always love fluff, so I'm basically biased. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Nickelodeon does.**

* * *

Twilight had descended over Amity Park as the guests were directed to the reception just a few blocks down from where the wedding was held. The weight that Sam and the rest of the family had unknowingly bared all the past months of wedding planning was finally off their shoulders.

Entering the building, large round tables are placed throughout the room, with satin-probably of the more expensive kind if Sam knew her mom any-with large deep red roses in a crystal glass vase that sat in the middle as the centerpiece.

Twinkling lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the vast area in a soft glow. It gave the room such a tender vibe that even Sam liked. The dance floor was sectioned off across another side of the room. The simplicity actually mixed well with her mom's elegant touch.

 _If I ever tell her that, I'll never hear the end of it._

Now, as they sat at their table, with friends and family gathered, Sam could tell, this was going to be a night to cherish. She doesn't remember the last time when things were truly this peaceful, but she wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"Okay." All eyes turned to Tucker, microphone in hand, ready to give his speech. A fine sheen of sweat started to develop on his forehead. "Well, I should start off by saying, I'm Tucker Foley, for those who might not know, and I'm Danny's best man and friend. And I think I speak for all of us, dude when I say," He placed an affectionate on Danny's shoulder. "Thank you for not being clueless anymore."

The room exploded with laughter, and Sam had to lay her head on the table, fist pounding into the solid oak, as she tries her best not to double over with laughter.

"I wasn't _that_ clueless." She heard Danny whispered in mock defeat.

A delicate smile flitted onto Tucker's lips. "Anyway, on a more serious note, I'm so happy for you two. You guys have faced so many things together in the past several years. and you somehow always came out stronger. You guys complete each other in such a way that is so inspirational."

His eyes seemed to gloss over as he reflected on past memories for a moment. He quickly wiped tears that started to develop but stilled at the edge of his eyes.

He engulfed a deep breath to relax his stiffened composure. "I really look up to you guys. I don't know where I'd be without you. You guys hold each other in ways beyond the normalcy of usual relationship. The way you hold each other, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. The respect that you have for each other is amazingly beautiful. The way you protect each other, the way you just know what's playing on the other's mind. Just one glance between you two, and it's like a thousand words have been spoken. A love like that is rare, and deserves to be cherished."

His gaze lovingly locked onto Danielle for a short moment, only for Sam and Danny to see, before they set back on them. "You're the best friend's a guy could ever wish for or have in a lifetime. Thank you. So here's to Danny and Sam." Tucker lifted his wine glass, with everyone following the same, "May they grow, learn together, and have many years of wedded bliss. To the happy couple."

The room echoed back. "To the happy couple."

Once Tucker had sat back down, Danielle then took her turn. Standing to full attention, all eyes fell on her. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She gave an airy laugh as she wipes away a few tears that had already formed. "I came crashing into your life, so unexpectedly. What I didn't expect was for you to accept me. I was the crazy experiment from your arch enemy."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "But you guys took me in the moment I needed you. Yes, it was crazy, finding out that you had a fourteen-year-old daughter at sixteen, but you did it without pause. It wasn't always easy, and we learned a lot on the journey, and we continue to learn, but I couldn't ask for better parents. I'm a damned lucky seventeen-year-old."

"Danielle Jane Fenton!" Said girl just stifled her laugh with her free hand, and with her other, she brought her glass— chocolate milk, along with everyone else, seeing as everyone in the wedding party was underage— to the air and finished her speech. "To the newest Fenton member; sure took you long enough, Mom." Again, laughter erupted.

Soon enough, after chatter and dinner was finished, the DJ— Not their son— Called the newly wedded up for their first dance, Danny happily took Sam to lead them to the middle of the dance floor as he twirled her into a slow dance. "So, how are you holding up, Mrs. Fenton?" The words sent a shiver down her spine, igniting her entire body are such a simple phrase.

Her arms found their way around his neck as his lays around her waist. It was such a perfect moment. "More than perfect." The music is soft, light as friends and family circled around them to watch their first dance. At least her mom knows what music to pick. They start to sway from side to side.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out faint flashes of light as people took picture after picture of them, but she didn't pay much mind to them. Placing her head on her husband's chest-husband, she's still not used to that word-She hugs him just a bit closer as his heartbeat thumps quietly under her ear.

Pulling back her head, she connected their forehead, locking their loving gaze together. "Love you," is what she mouthed, for fear that if she talks anything above a whisper, her voice might crack from so much happiness.

The song was ending, and another was striking up, allowing for the rest of the guest to flow onto the dance floor. It brought everyone together as they danced wildly, crazily, without a care in the world. It was one night where Danny Phantom, and ghost fighting didn't matter. This night was for love, family, and free love.

When the song ended Tucker took the mic from the DJ. "Alrighty, everyone. Since he is my best friend and he's the town's greatest hero, I have prepared a special song for my main man on his special day so if everyone could please listen closely I give you, the ballad of Danny Phantom that I created a couple years back."

The DJ placed a disk in the tray and the speaker's boomed as the Danny Phantom theme song— as Tucker would call it— played for all to hear. Danny being Danny, could not have been more embarrassed as Tucker traded his normal glasses for sunglasses and began rapping to the song for all his friends and family to here. All the while Sam contemplated his murder. The crowd erupted into laughter and the moments pass as they enjoy each other's company in the sea of laughter. However, like all the little moments, they stay just that, little.

"Hey me!" Sam and Danny spun around to be meant with Dan and Izzy. They stood easily together, anyone could see how they fit like a puzzle piece. Dan's usual hard set frown wasn't so set on his face with Izzy in his arms. Sam emitted a small laugh and returned the greeting with her own.

"Hey me!" It was an inside joke, instead of saying 'hey you,' they would say the opposite, seeing as they were technically the same person in a way. It took a while to get used to each other, but over the course of a year they warmed up very nicely. Afterall, they did have a lot of similar interests.

The air was comfortable as Sam says, "So, when are you gonna put a ring on that, ghosty?" He just sent a scowl at Sam. The arm that was enveloped around Izzy tightened just slightly out of embarrassment and she gives him a quick kiss on his cheek to relax him. Sam smiled at the sight of blood rushing to the elder halfa's cheeks.

"I-I don't know." He stammered out, sweat accumulating against his forehead, clinging tightly to his skin before it started to separate and drip down the length of his head.

"If seeing your loved one die, and getting a second chance at love doesn't make you think of marriage, I don't know what will." They all cranked their heads towards the new voice that had entered their conversation; Lilith, who stood proudly in a knee-length green dress with embossments on the bodice and silk for the skirt.

"Shut it, Lil," Dan warned, but the words don't hold any anger. Giving her signature eye roll, Lilith marched up to him, keeping her steps light and swift, wrapping her arm slight around his free side, giving a quick squeeze. He always did have a soft spot for her.

"You're just being shy, uncle Dan because you know it's true."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sam looked to her daughter. "So, what are you doing here, Lil?"

Giving her mom her attention, she simply replied with, "Just visiting for a minute and to say congratulations from me, and uncle Clockwork, of course."

They chat for a few minutes, catching up with life, before Lilith said her goodbyes, and made her leave. Izzy also makes her way back to the table, where their toddler sat waiting on their grandparents' laps for his parents.

There's a moment of silence between Dan, Sam, and Danny, before a finger tapped on Danny's back, causing him to turn to see Danielle, a large smile plastered across her face. "Come on, Daddy. I call dibs on the second dance." They left without another word, with Danielle dragging her dad effortlessly away.

Returning her gaze back to the other halfa, a smirk started to fester on her lips as Dan's hand found its way to his neck, averting his stare as his fingers traveled up in down on an imaginary line on his neckline. With ignorance weighing on his shoulders, Sam could tell that he was trying to keep his facade, but it wasn't working.

Not in the slightest.

Seizing Dan by the upper arm, Sam hauled him to the dance floor. "Come on, everyone needs to dance with the bride, at least once." Standing face to face, his fumbled around, looking for what he was supposed to do and where to put his hands.

Rolling her eyes, Sam took his hands so they rested lightly on the hips of her waist. He kept his grip light as she pulled away her own hands to lay them on his shoulders. "I'm gonna have to talk to Izzy about teaching you the etiquette of dancing."

His eyes, which were focused on his shoes as they began to sway from side to side, shot up at her admission, along with his eyebrows. His lips parted in skepticism at her words. "Since when do you care about being fancy?"

She shrugged. "Never. Doesn't mean I can't pick on you every now and then. I'm your sister in law now. I have to live up to the title." He gave a _hpf_ in acknowledgment to her words. His gaze moved past her, somewhere far behind. While she couldn't see the emotions swirling in his eyes, due to his head being far outstretched above her own as he looked past her, they were obvious on his face.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He blinked a few times as his rushing thoughts were brought back to the present. His jaw clenched and loosened a few times, but never opened enough to let the words roll out. "You can talk to us when something is on your mind, you know that, right?"

He shook his head, ridding himself of whatever intrusive thought that had stirred in his head. "Just... a lot on my mind, I guess. I've been...I've been thinking a lot about Nasty Burger lately."

Her violet eyes immediately glazed over with clarity. "Dan, that's in your past. You have to leave it there." This time, his face remained vacant as his baby blues slipped to her forehead.

"If it's anything, I forgive you. And I know Izzy does too."

And _that._

That triggered something in him that Sam did not, and probably will not, ever truly understand. But she studied him as his shoulders sagged, his chest suddenly had the ability to take even, deep breaths. His harden glass eyes just broke; releasing endless waves of blue. It was a sight to behold. Especially as his lips curved up into a genuine small smile. A smile that was only reserved for precious moments.

"Thanks."

She nodded in response, happy to offer any relief for him possible. Rings of laughter reached the bride's ears, causing her to crank her neck to the side, the beautiful sight of her daughter and her new husband dancing crazily with Danielle stepping on Danny's shoes as he used his balance to keep them dancing in small circles.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you, Daddy."

Danny smiled, pulling his daughter into a tight squeeze. His fingers combed through the little curls in her hair. "Thanks, honey." He. breathed into her silky curls. "But you're still not allowed to marry Tucker for a few more years." Her scoff was caught in his neck as they continued their dance.

They soon pulled away from the embrace. "You keep telling yourself that. Before you know it, the roles will be switched." Her eyes immensely sought out her boyfriend, who was conversing with Roy and Jazz, but if anyone watched closely, they could see the small sideways shift in his eyes as he glanced over at his girlfriend every now and then.

Danny had to hand it to his best friend, he really did care for his daughter. Something he was grateful for, if anyone was going to be with Danielle, he wouldn't deny the fact that Tucker was the only one he trusted with her. But there was still a ping to his heart at the idea that in just a year she would be a legal adult. Another reminder that he and Sam didn't get the full experience of raising Danielle. _Be thankful. You have the rest of your lives, she'll always be your daughter._

Out of nowhere, the DJ's voice boomed from the speaker's, the music coming to close. All eyes turned to him. "Okay, folks, it's that time of the night. The bouquet toss. So if the lady of the hour would go to the open area, would the rest of the woman gather around her?"

Every female flocked to Sam, in hopes of catching the flowers. The first few girls in front were Jazz, Valerie, Danielle... and Paulina— inviting her was Danielle's idea, trying to ease the shallow girl's mind into the fact that her parents would be marrying each other, and she would not get her filthy hands on her dad; not that it helped matters much— a few girls started jumping in excitement as the DJ brought the microphone to his lips.

"Okay, on the count of three, Mrs. Fenton, please throw the flowers. One, two, three-" At the count, Sam threw the bouquet with all her strength. Cries of struggle as everyone jumped for the flowers struck her ears. However, the strained bawls soon turned to that of disappointment, as only one person caught the prized possession.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sam whipped around as the sound of her husband and daughter's voice reached her ears. The sight of flowers resting in her daughter's arms, and the seventeen and nineteen-year-old having a harsh staredown crossed her vision. Sam had to kill the laughter that bubble in her throat, but a few giggles broke though. "Dad, it's just a bouquet, I'm not marrying Tucker tomorrow." He rolled his eyes, but left the conversation at that.

The garter toss was quickly completed with wolf whistles and suggestive cheers as Danny removed the delicate cloth with his teeth. Red colored Sam's face the entire time, but Danny kept s constant smirk the whole time. _I think he spends to much time around Dan._

Of course, Tucker caught the garter, which had Danielle and Tucker dancing to the next song, as was per tradition.

Which caused Danny to skulk in a corner.

But only for a few minutes after Sam costed him out of his fuming.

The night soon was coming to a close as it was nearing midnight. Her favorite moments had to be the dancing. Especially with Danielle, Danny, Dan, and her parents.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own, Dani?" The halfa gave her a reassuring half smile. They were swaying back and forth to the few remaining songs. Several guests had said their goodbyes, including Dan and Izzy, who had to put their one-year-old to bed.

Danielle locked her gaze firmly onto her Mom. "Yes mom, besides, I have two sets of grandparents, a kick-butt uncle, and aunt and so many other people to turn to if I need to. And don't forget, I have ghost powers. I'm seventeen, I can mind myself for a week while you're on your honeymoon."

Sam sighed but knew she was right. "I know, I just worry about you. You just had to worm your way into my heart, didn't you?" Danielle beamed in response to her mom's accusation. "Just please, be safe. Otherwise, I'll tell your dad about late night adventures to your boyfriend's."

Her mouth fell open, eyes widen in shock and after a few time of trying to close it, and failing each time, Sam could not help but laugh at her daughters face. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I know its innocent. But you gotta be careful. I think he's beginning to get suspicious." She knew nightmares still haunted her daughter's sleep, and when she was with the techno-geek, but the moment she fell asleep in his arms, the nightmares would vanish. And that's all Sam wanted at the end of the day, was for her daughter to be happy.

She nodded in recognition at what her mom was saying. "You know, this has to be the best wedding that I've been to."

"It's the only wedding you've ever been to."

"Still, it's a wedding fit for a Fenton."

* * *

 **Cheesy ending, I know. Sorry about that. And did you honestly expect I would let anyone else catch the flowers besides Danielle? Lol, 'course not, cause shes my child and I love her with all my heart… Okay, I need sleep now. See you guys tomorrow. Love you all!**


End file.
